


Strategies

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Starscream plans for a plan.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 03/Par toi je change l'or en fer, et le paradis en enfer / Through you I change gold to iron, and make of paradise a hell

Starscream didn't think it would work. It wasn't that he didn't want the plan to succeed; he did! It was a good plan in theory but it relied so heavily on multiple situations not going horribly wrong that he wanted to point out just where all the cracks were. They'd failed at so many of these same scenarios before!

But he didn't want the pain or the responsibility of coming up with something better.

Perhaps he'd have to plan for the failure and everything going wrong... That way he could succeed either way.

And if the worst happened...

Starscream smiled.


End file.
